


Crazy little thing called love

by LucianoAmorFati



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianoAmorFati/pseuds/LucianoAmorFati
Summary: 想开车，可是是无证驾驶，可能是车祸现场。PWP,摇滚歌手Mozart/作曲家Salieri慎，慎，慎。





	Crazy little thing called love

Salieri从未想过自己会和一个摇滚歌手上床，还不止一次。

酒吧的音响震得Salieri一阵头疼。他不是那种喜欢泡吧的人，但碍于朋友的情面，他还是赴了约。他的朋友却好像不太领这个情,在他还站在吧台前点着柠檬苏打水的间隙里就不知道溜到哪儿和男人女人们快活去了。

昏暗的灯光从侧面打在舞池中，给整个酒吧平添了几分暖昧的气氛。Salieri坐在角落,咬着吸管捧着他那杯苏打水，用余光打量着周围兴致高昂的人群。他对着扩音器一阵无语， 这儿的DJ显然和他不是一个脑回路,太无聊了，他拿起杯边做装饰的纸质小伞把玩着。想开点Salieri,他只是混口饭吃，还是想想你那才完成了一半的曲子吧，下周末再不交稿会被上司骂的。他试着开导自己，却还是被无所事事的空虚感打败了。脑内五线谱上的音符变成了一个个小人和着音乐跳起了舞，Salieri决定喝完这杯苏打水就离开。

“酒吧老板对于音乐的品味可真不怎么样。您好，这个位置没人吧?”一个略带着些稚嫩又有几分成年人的稳重的声音打断了小人们的舞台剧，Salieri 只好让他们草草谢了幕。抬起头将视线移了过去，对方逆着光的一头黄毛差点晃瞎了Salieri。

“您的搭讪方式还真特别，万幸的是我也这么想。”

之后的事Salieri记不太清了，他是从旅店被褥的洗衣粉味中醒过来的。宿醉的头痛让他睁不开眼，但看清周围事物的一瞬间他又呻吟着双手覆上脸颊闭上了眼睛。四处散乱的衣服和皱成一团的被单充分说明了昨晚的激烈战况。Salieri花了五分钟接受了他和一个陌生人打了一炮的事实，准备收拾一下残局回家。翻身下床就花了他一小段时间,肌肉的酸痛感牵制着他的每一个动作。Salieri的脸有些红，他的动作停顿了一下，然后从内裤边缘翻出了一张纸条——亲爱的Salieri,不知道您是否还记得，您说要为我的新专辑谱一首曲,太感谢您了!下周末老地方见!署名龙飞凤舞地写了不知道几个字母，Salieri在想了一通为什么我要帮你谱曲我自己的工作还没有做完之后终于成功辨认出了Mozart这个名字。他好气又好笑地把纸条撕碎扔进垃圾桶，认真回忆了一下确认自己确实忘了有这么一码事， 但他还是在第二个周末拿着一沓A4纸早早等在了酒吧角落。

在那次酒后乱性之后他们又做过几次。剧院的卫生间，Salieri工作的琴房, Mozart乐队的储物间，但他们从未去过任何一方的家里。出于工作需要,他们联络的还算频繁,也是出于工作需要,他们都小心翼翼地维持着这莫名其妙的关系，除了偶尔的相互慰藉他们没有任何进一步的发展。 那一簇象征爱情的小火苗像是一只胆小的寄居蟹,花十分钟探出头，再用一秒钟缩回去,留下一个坚硬圆润的外壳。

最终为这堆小火苗加了点柴的还是Mozart的乐队成员们。他们在一次排练后一脸坏笑地堵住Mozart,警告他带着他的男朋友换个地方搞，在家可比在这种地方安全方便多了。Mozart犹豫了五秒钟,欣然接受了他们的提议，然后在享受接下来的一次床笫之欢时Mozart在Salieri即将高潮时握住了他,逼迫他答应了下次去他的家里做爱的要求。

不是Mozart不想，他已经提出了几次建议了，但Salieri总会回避这个提议。在Salieri的认知里,如果只是在外面做，那么他们之间的关系就只是炮友，不会再有什么别的进展。天知道一个摇滚歌手会有多大的耐心来对待一个只是合作伙伴的作曲家?除去他，他的床上还不知道躺过多少男人女人们呢。显然这时候Salieri还没有意识到他们之间的关系早已不止于炮友。Mozart约他吃下午茶,他和他聊了一下午接下来的工作安排，Mozart请他看夜场音乐剧,他神色凝重一言不发笔直地坐了两个多小时，Mozart在情人节送了他一只玫瑰，他转手用它安慰了刚刚失恋的助理。可以说，除了他们俩，大家都认为他们已经在一起了。

所以当Salieri穿着正装和Mozart在自己家门前吻得难舍难分时他依旧没有搞清楚状况。十分钟前他们还坐在电影院里享受着工作完成后的娱乐时间。他们趁着影院一片漆黑交换了一 个湿吻，之后果断拋下演了一半的电影和没吃几口的巧克力味爆米花开车回到了Salieri的房子。十分钟后，他们纠缠在一起被台阶绊倒在门厅。Salieri想要爬起来开灯，却被Mozart压在身下不停啄吻。最终他也没能摸到灯的开关,他们拉扯着对方的衣服,被柜子绊倒再爬起来,几乎是连滚带爬的倒在了床上。

仰躺在床上的时候Salieri已经开始后悔了。他用小臂挡在眼前，任凭Mozart将他的衬衫下摆从裤子里抽出来，以极其缓慢的速度从下至上解开每一颗扣子。Mozart坏心眼地没有解开全部纽扣而是留下了靠近脖颈的那一颗。他曾经多次私下抱怨过Salieri一丝不苟的穿着让他比实际年龄老了起码五岁，但Salieri依旧坚持，甚至偶尔为了气气他别上一枚黑色的领花。久而久之Mozart也就习惯了他的拘谨，并且他发现这种古板让Salieri更多了一份禁欲感。

Mozart熟练地用指腹摩挲着他的腰线，他知道那是他的敏感带。有时Salieri会拒绝满足Mozart的性需求，但只要他伸手顺着他腰侧缓慢地划过几次，他的呼吸就会沉重下来，半推半就地任由他索取，满足自己的欲望。但这次Salieri的反应不太正常，他有些心不在焉。

“您在想什么呢?”Mozart的自尊心受到了打击，他在床上卖力的为他的伴侣服务，却没有得到一点回应。

Salieri回过神,看了一会伏在他身上表情有些委屈的Mozart，摇摇头示意他继续。

Mozart很快就又投入到了性事之中。吻沿着肚脐向上落下，用上牙齿轻轻啃咬着一侧的乳头。 像是惩罚他之前的走神, Mozart用上了点力气咬出了齿痕，另一只揉捏着他胸部的手也不怀好意地大力捏了一下另一侧的乳头。他听见了Salieri的吸气声，他知道他的目的达到了。一寸一寸地往上舔吻，从胸膛到锁骨, Salieri开始觉得衬衫最上方没有解开的那颗扣子勒得他喘不过了。他伸手想要让自己舒服一一些 ，手臂却在半空中被Mozart拦了下来。他用双手虔诚地捧着他的大师的手，低下头含住了食指关节。

“感谢您还愿意在第二个周末见我，您的曲子和您一样美丽。”他吐出满是唾液的指节，吻上Salieri的手背。 “您就是用这双手在钢琴上起舞的吧，我不在的夜晚您是不是也用这双手享受欢愉，在自己的身体上创作呢?”

Salieri有点意外，Mozart之前没用过下流话来带动气氛，他们做爱时除了粗重的喘息声外通常都很安静，像是为了讲求效率只办正事。

“您会不会用这双手像这样抚慰自己?”Mozart的手向下伸去，隔着西装裤重重的揉捏着臀部的软肉。然后他向后退了一点，视线始终没有离开他的双眼，俯下身用舌头舔出西裤拉链,用牙齿轻轻咬住锁头，缓缓向下拉。勃起带来的阻力显然有些大，Mozart尝试了两次，终于成功了。他拍拍Salieri的屁股示意他抬一下腰， 然后将裤子褪了下去搭在一旁的椅子上。 Salieri的黑色內裤上已经有了一小片濡湿，勃起的阴茎撑着内裤隆起了一个包。Mozart 用手指轻轻刮蹭了两下，满意地听到了一声闷哼。他开口询问Salieri润滑剂和安全套的位置,在Salieri手指指向床头柜时暖昧地笑了一下。

“您把润滑剂放在这个位置是方便自己一个人在家时安慰自己吗?”Mozart扯下了黑色内裤，一边挤了一些润滑剂在手上一边开口。“您在自慰时脑海中想的是我吗,想着是我在为您服务?”Mozart轻轻捅进了一根手指，嫩肉吸附着指节，像是推拒，更多的是无声的发出邀请，寻求着更多。“您是用两根手指还是三根手指，它们会比我的阴茎更让您享受到快感吗?”

Salieri 觉得这太过了。他有些接受不了，他的脸颊和耳朵都染上了一片绯红。体内手指的抠刮已经让他感受到了一阵快意，再加上语言上的刺激让他快要招架不住了。他伸出双手无助的在床边摸索着可以抓住的东西,最后他摸到了自己的枕头。

Mozart看着Salieri抓过脑袋旁边的枕头然后用它捂住了自己的脸，在那一瞬间他还以为Salieri想要用枕头闷死自己，于是他一把抓过无辜的枕头用力扔在了地上。剧烈的动作牵动了链接的部分，Salieri全身大幅度地抖动了一下，差点射了出来。之后Mozart就发现他的恋人只是过于害羞了。

“您真是太可爱了。”Mozart笑出了声，他低下头吻了一下Salieri的唇,安抚自己紧皱着眉拒绝睁眼的伴侣，继续着手上的动作。第二根手指送了进去, Mozart开始变着法的在穴口动作。他用拇指顶着阴囊,两根手指变换着角度按压着内壁，边做着扩张，一边寻找着令人兴奋的那一点。“您还是这么紧，看来近期都没有做,等着我来为您解决吧?”

Salieri终于忍不住了，他一把拽住Mozart的衣领，抬起上身想用唇封住那不停吐出污秽言论的唇瓣。Mozart震惊得瞪大了眼睛, Salieri一向不是会在床上主动的人，这次主动显然让他为之性奋。他满足地回吻，用舌尖侵略着他的口腔，搜刮着所能触及的地方。他的阴茎涨得有些痛了，迫不及待的想要进入那个为他敞开的穴口中。他又伸进一根手指，草草的扩张了一下， 便扶着自己早就勃起的阴茎缓缓插了进去。满足感与被填满的充实感让他们两人同时舒了口气，Mozart停顿了一会让Salieri适应了一下，便用力抽动起来。比以往更激烈的抽插很决让他们两个人都尝到了甜头，快感迅速的堆积，龟头碾过前列腺的刺激让Salieri蜷起脚趾,身体向后仰去。他忍不住呻吟出声,在甜腻的声音穿过喉咙之前咬上了自己的手腕。而Mozart则变着法的刺激他，想让他为自己叫出来。Mozart扶住他的腰，将他的腿盘在自己身体两侧,加块了抽插的频率。Salieri的臀部开始抖动，Mozart知道他快要高潮了。

“Salieri,我们在一起吧。”Mozart又一次堵住了Salieri的马眼，他的动作慢了下来，缓缓拔出又整根没入。Salieri已经有些神志不清了，他甚至不知道自己满脸都是泪水。Mozart又问了一遍，但是他的大脑现在已经不允许他进行如此复杂的自考了。随着Mozart的又一次撞击, Salieri带着哭腔地答应了Mozart的请求，然后脑内一片空白地释放了出来。Mozart在他体内快速的抽插了几下，随着他高潮时内壁的痉挛也射了出来。

等他们从高潮的余韵缓过神来时Mozart的性器还埋在Salieri体内。他们侧着身躺着，Salieri拍拍他的屁股示意他退出来，一回头却看见Mozart仿佛闪着星光一样的双眼。

“您答应要和我在一起了。”

劈头盖脸的一句话让Salieri满脸疑惑，随即他想起来自己好像在高潮时答应了他的什么请求。他揉着太阳穴答应先和这个摇滚歌手交往一阵子，只是他没想到这一阵子最后变成了一辈子。


End file.
